The present invention relates generally to motorcycles, three wheelers and the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to a conversion kit adapted to be retro-fitted to conventional three wheelers for the operative flotation of same.
In the prior art it has previously been suggested to provide accessory means for floating motorcycles or similar vehicles. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,399 issued to Mochel on Sept. 27, 1977 discloses a float system upon which a conventional motorcycle is secured, and which is propelled through water by rearwardly mounted propellers which are driven by the motorcycle rear wheel through suitable mechanical linkage. Brazelton U.S. Pat. No. 587,074 issued July 27, 1897 discloses a similar system. U.S. Pat. No. 2,219,252 issued Oct. 22, 1940 discloses an extremely complex system whereby a bicycle is floated over water upon a platform disposed over a pair of spaced-apart floats. U.S. Pat. Nos. 547,422; 2,997,012; 1,380,319; 1,943,564; and, 2,325,532 all disclose means of floating and adapting automobiles for self-propelled flotation. Italian Pat. No. 654,891 issued in 1963 is similar.
However, none of the prior art known to me discloses a flotation system which is adapted to be retro-fitted to a three wheeled motorcycle (i.e. hereinafter referred to as a "three wheeler.") Moreover, the prior art has not disclosed the concept of suitably floating a three wheeler by retro-fitting an appropriate flotation conversion kit whereby to enable the rear wheels the a motorcycle or a three wheeler to directly drive the apparatus without interconnection to auxiliary pulleys, linkages or the like.